


The Little Things

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I really wanted to include an oc or two, In which all the cuts and bruises that randomly appear are actually from your soulmate, M/M, Soulmate AU, Watanabe and his boyfriend are wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the time of knowing Bokuto Koutarou, the nicks and bruises he had gained over the years finally seemed to start making sense.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 4: Soul Mate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that probably took me the longest for this was deciding which kind of soulmate au idea to use tbh  
> enjoy~  
> whY ARE TITLES SO HARD

The first time one appeared, the young Keiji approached his mother to curiously question the strange bruise on his forehead he had woken up with. She smiled at him before explaining how he would probably receive strange bruises and cuts throughout his life. This was because of his soulmate. That night he made a promise to himself to try and get hurt as little as possible, since over the course of the day he had multiple other small wounds appear and he didn’t want to burden his soulmate more than he would have to.

By the time Keiji was in middle school, he was pretty fed up with this whole soulmate business. He always seemed to have new little cuts and bruises, and it made him both annoyed and worried for whoever was actually getting all these wounds themselves. He had managed to avoid injuring himself, though. Maybe a few scraped knees expected from excitable children running on the sidewalk, and the paper cut here and there; but for the most part he had always made sure to try his best and avoid unnecessary injuries.

(This did not, however, seem to deter his soulmate.)

In his second year he started noticing a change in the small wounds he would receive. Instead of being randomly here and there, they were more confined. Mostly around the arms, hands, knees and face. Everything else seemed be be getting injured less, and for that he was grateful. However, he was not grateful for the fact that the broken feeling in his fingers sometimes made it nearly impossible for him to write, let alone play something like piano.

So, Keiji allowed himself to get talked into coming and joining the volleyball team by a classmate by the name of Watanabe Haruki, and it took him a week or two to realize why.

He ended up thanking Haruki by offering to buy him some pork buns after school that day, since he himself would’ve never thought to focus more on the injuries to realize that they were probably caused by someone that played a sport. More specifically a sport like volleyball.

(He learns a few days later that Haruki’s soulmate was also a volleyball player, and that was why he thought to get Keiji into playing. After all, that’s how Haruki’s soulmate apparently started playing.)

Though he doesn’t really understand how playing volleyball will help him figure out who is his soulmate, since there is quite a lot of them, Keiji slowly found himself more and more immersed in the sport, and playing it more for himself than when he originally started. It was fun, and he began to lose himself to the excitement he would feel over setting the ball. The pure, unhindered feeling of joy and success that would run through him every time Haruki or any of the other players would spike down a toss from him and earn them another point. It became almost like an addiction, and Keiji ended up deciding he would end up going to Fukurodani for high school.

He studied hard and made sure he was always at the top of his game to get accepted into the school, and on the last day of middle school he parted with Haruki with a watery grin as he waved him off for what could very likely be the last time. It had been a good three years with his friend by his side, and now he was going to a completely different school. New people. New teachers. A new team. Maybe even another chance to find his soulmate.

(He had guess even before Haruki ended up calling him a week later with the news that he would be in the same high school with his soulmate. They were disgustingly cute together. Though, even though he was happy for his friend, he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he had over having not yet met his own.)

Over the break the various cuts and bruises that used to appear all over his body began appearing again, and Keiji couldn’t really find it in himself to do much else than smile to himself fondly over it and sometimes absently trail his fingers over the deeper cuts that had turned into scars over the years that littered so many different places on his body. His arms, legs, stomach, back, even a small one at the corner of his lip. Though, even though they sometimes brought him jolts of pain, he couldn’t really find it in himself to be mad at his soulmate. No matter how bad they got.

His first day of high school was rather uneventful for the most part. He got to learn the where his classes were, and when he got to the gym there was only the coaches and the captain that he could see, since they wouldn’t be starting practices until the next week. So, Keiji took this extra time off from the sport to get a better grip on how the school was, and was constantly texting with Haruki how his new school was, and how he hoped they ended up facing each other in a game. It was nice, Keiji decided. This school seemed really nice, and he was almost certain the whole year would go by relatively peaceful.

That idea was shattered the first day of actual volleyball practice, when Akaashi Keiji met one Bokuto Koutarou.

The white and black haired second year was excitedly running around, cheerfully introducing himself to everyone he didn’t already know and proudly claiming he was the ace.

(This was one of the facts that surprised him the most. Especially since none of the third years seemed to call him out on it, meaning he either really was the ace, or they just weren’t going to try and fight with him on the subject. Keiji bet it was the latter.)

Upon this Koutarou (“Bokuto-San” his mind whispered) learning that he was a setter, the dark haired first year ended up getting dragged along by the wrist so he could toss to him. (“Come on Akaashi! You seem like you’re a great setter! Come toss for me, yeah!?”) His enthusiasm was somewhat exhaustible, but that didn’t stop him from agreeing regardless.

Over the weeks he started noticing the amounts of wounds scattered over Koutarou’s body, and couldn’t help but think that maybe they were the same. Both cursed with horribly clumsy soulmates. Then, Keiji found himself wondering what kind of person the others soulmate would be. Certainly whoever they were would have to be able to put up with his boundless energy, and he felt a pang of remorse for whoever this person was.

Occasional little things would end up happening here and there that Keiji would end up brushing off the new bruises that seemed to match Koutarou’s as mere coincidence, and instead focused on ignoring how he had grown so close to this older boy so quickly. Though he pushed this fact aside and kept at training ad practicing, while also keeping in close contact with Haruki.

The day it really seemed to settle into his head that _oh. Maybe it’s not a coincidence _was during a training camp just before the spring highs would start. They were in a match against Nekoma, in which Tetsurou had been playfully taunting Koutarou on how he could block his attacks, and somehow during the game Koutarou ended up receiving a ball directly to the face.__

__Now, with most people he would’ve ended up sighing heavily before making his way over to make sure the were fine. However, Keiji also ended up flinching at the impact to Koutarou’s face, and raising a hand in confusion only to end up pulling it back at the feeling of blood trailing down to his lip. With that, he ended up rushing forwards all at once, hesitant worry showing on his face as he crouched down in from of Koutarou._ _

__“Bokuto-San, are you alright?” He questioned quietly, eyes widening when Koutarou ended up lifting his head, one hand already at his nose as he seemed to be trying to stop the blood more or less gushing and also obviously trying not to start crying._ _

__“Eh? Akaashi why’re you bleeding?” Koutarou asked in response, squinting slightly as he leaned forward to inspect the blood still tailing down and-ugh. Keiji definitely needed to head to the bathroom. There was blood getting his mouth and that was certainly not appealing to him._ _

__He didn’t respond to that, and instead reached out to grab Koutarou’s wrist, before pulling him up and dragging him off to the bathroom. Keiji quickly apologized to the coaches about it, before the two of them were waved off and Keiji kept up on dragging the dumbstruck owl._ _

__It wasn’t until Keiji had turned on the sink did Koutarou end up snapping out of whatever daze he had ended up in, and he flinched at the feeling of the wet toilet paper Keiji held up against his own nose. Both of their eyes widened, and with that it finally dawned upon him. All the matching wounds. The almost scarily fast rate at which he had ended up becoming such good friends with the rambunctious second year._ _

__“Oh my god.” He whispered quietly under his breath, before then holding out some more toilet paper for Koutarou to hold to his own nose. After a few moments of them quietly cleaning the blood, Keiji decided he might as well double check to make sure he wasn’t just jumping to a conclusion._ _

__So, when he was certain Koutarou wasn’t looking, he reached down to pinch himself on the upper thigh._ _

__The startled yelp was instant, and he slowly turned back to face the other, staring curiously into the almost offended looking golden eyes, which made him snort slightly. They both ended up flinching in pain at that, Koutarou whining petulantly and Keiji grumbling to himself grumpily._ _

__“Why’d you have to receive with your face.” Keiji complained halfheartedly, before then removing the now completely red toilet paper from under his nose and replacing it with a fresh wad; Koutarou copying him a moment later._ _

__“I didn’t mean to! Kuroo was just being an ass and aimed for my face!” The other complained in response, before then focusing him with a small glare. “How was I supposed to know that you’d be my soulmate also taking my pain.” He ended up huffing, and Keiji hesitated on that._ _

__“Neither of us knew. But either way, you should be more careful of getting injured, Bokuto-San. Most of my injuries weren’t even my own. How do you even manage to get such a deep cut so low on your back? That hurt like a bitch when it showed up.” Keiji claimed, huffing slightly as he did. The other at least had the decency to look embarrassed; raising up the hand not holding the paper to his nose to rub gently at the back of his neck._ _

__“Haha, yeah about that one. 5 years ago, yeah? I was going down a slide and apparently there was this screw sticking out of the side and yeah. Don’t give me that look! I went down the slide sideways because Kuroo suggested it, okay? How was I supposed to know about the evil screw that ended up cutting me? I wasn’t.” He told the story apologetically at first, before then getting defensive and more active with his arm movements as he spotted the unimpressed glare that Keiji had been sporting over the tale._ _

__“Whatever, just be careful from now on, okay? Now hurry up and stop the bleeding Koutarou, we have a game to get back to.” Keiji responded calmly, not realizing until after he had finished speaking and the other was gaping at him that he had just used his first name instead of his normal ‘Bokuto-San’._ _

__“Ah, okay then. I guess we do, Keiji.” He responded after a few moments with a grin, and Keiji couldn’t help but grin back and think that yeah. He’s glad Haruki got him to join the volleyball club._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ah I hope you enjoyed this  
> also go either follow me or just come yell at me about bokuaka at humanityslastship on tumblr  
> (I'm sorry but Watanabe Haruki and his boyfriend (his name is Takenaka Tatsuo) are very precious to me)


End file.
